


A Strong Host

by clehjett



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, symbiosis, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: Eddie is not alone anymore. And now he learns that he doesn't have to face his fears solo anymore. A nightmare sends revelations for him and his (parasitic) partner





	A Strong Host

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a thought that this would be something that occurs for Eddie that solidifies his value as a good person, and a good host for Venom.

Eddie fell – the drop and the feeling of gravity pulling him, tugging him and dragging him down…down into the deep, black waters the suffocate and smother him, grabbing the air from his very chest.

Eddie gasped, a sharp tugging clap of air sucking into his lungs and his eyes snapped open. _Just a dream… It’s not real…_ Eddie told himself. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, simultaneously bathing him in the clammy coldness of his own body, and the heat of his adrenaline coursing through him. Eddied was gasping in the sheets of his bed, grasping at cloth and remembering who he was and where he was. He was in his apartment, shitty but still home. He was in bed, it was all a dream.

Eddie choked a breath and became aware of a tingling – warning him of danger – suddenly he was on alert, and he realised that it was Venom, waking his senses, becoming aware of Eddie’s shot of fear.

“Whoa…what?” Eddie breathlessly asked.

 **RIOT**. Venom growled.

For a moment Eddie felt a trickle of fear. That ugly asshole was here? But a cursory glance at his apartment revealed nothing, least to his dull human senses he thought. It was still empty, sparse of furniture, floor grimy, and walls oily. It was nothing.

“Whoa there, V…” Eddie laughed, sitting up and patting his chest, though Venom was in his body, it was a comforting gesture he directed at his symbiote. “It was just a nightmare, buddy.” He breathlessly coughed a laugh.

A trickle of a tingly feeling on Eddie’s back, and he turned to see the head of his partner materialize. The bright eyes and serpentine grin staring him down. Initially, it had been hard to get accustomed to, a disembodied alien head watching over his shoulder quite literally, but then Eddie always forgot that Venom was watching all the time. It had been disconcertingly easy to grow accustomed to Venom’s presence in his head, and slightly more time to get used to Venom occasionally making his presence known through that head, to allow Eddie a medium to communicate to in serious times. And it seemed, tonight was one such occasion.

“That was Riot.” Venom growled. “That was _him_!” Eddie flinched away from the sharp gator-like teeth that snapped harmlessly at him to emphasise his anger and hatred towards his former team leader.

“Hey hey hey….” Eddie warned. “it was just a nightmare, Venom… It wasn’t real” Eddie smirked, his eyes crinkling with humour at Venom’s concern.

Venom in turn, the whites of his eyes (all of it really) boring into Eddie’s ease of manner. “No. Those were not your brain’s way of coping with that experience. It was _Riot’s memories_.”

Eddie’s heart skipped a beat, and his breath came in shorter gasps. “What…?”

The slick dark head of Venom seemed to sneer. Smiling up at his innocent host, he grinned wider. “You’re a stronger host than we thought….”

“What? What?” Eddie clammed worriedly. Yet again, he found himself at a perplexing and confusing situation. And he was unafraid to admit he hated it. That entire getting-possessed-by-an-alien-symbiote and nearly-dying experience of those few hours was undoubtedly one of the most stressful experiences of Eddie’s life. And he did not want to experience that again. His adrenaline spiked deliciously, and Eddie clenched his fists. “What does that mean???”

Eddie felt Venom’s amusement – a ticklish feeling of lightness – that annoyed him further. Eddie sat up and wrenched his hair up away from his sleepy eyes. The sweat was bothering him and swamping up his armpits and he reached up and took off his t-shirt over his head, tossing it aside in frustration. Venom’s head disappeared back into Eddie’s back and left him alone. “Explain man! So, help me….” Eddie threatened.

 **Relax, Eddie.** Venom assured his host. **It seems you bonded with Riot while we were absorbed in him**

“Wait, so what does that mean?” Eddie blanched. “does that mean he’s still here?”

A low rumble shook inside Eddie’s organs. **No. although Riot thought it was one-sided, just absorbing us both and trapping us, it seems that you bonded with him and took some of his memories while we were there.**

Eddie shivered as he recalled that moment when he was ripped apart, as Venom, when Riot split their form, and then he could feel a metallic tang on his tongue, the pain of a knife sliding into his skin, his mind and his body and suddenly, he had ceased to exist. He could feel nothing, see nothing and do nothing. He idly felt an anger and rage that was Venom in the back of his head, which he assumed was Venom trying to claw his way out, but until Anne had cranked up the sound and a shrill shriek had woken him up with the strongest pain he had ever felt, the vibrations and frequency seeming to pierce through him, he had forgotten who he was and probably would have been taken up in that ship with Riot and Drake.

Eddie calmed down upon realising what had happened but then felt the hairs on his arms stand on end, a stinging fear inside his chest and he looked down to find dark vines curling under his skin all over his body in a tapestry of curled arms seeping through his skin. “Venom?” he whispered uncertainly. All Eddie could see was his empty house, and he hugged his arms around himself, from the cold, or was it this strange anxiety he was feeling? “Hey, buddy, what’s wrong?”

 **Mine.** Venom growled, loud in the sudden quiet, startling Eddie, and making him shiver in the sudden not quite unexpected possessiveness he had come to grow accustomed to from his little symbiote.

“What?”

 **If Riot had taken us back…if he had lived… He would have discovered your strength. He would have ripped us apart. He would have taken you from me. He would have taken you for himself**. A rumble of rage and hate sent a tingle of fear down Eddie’s spine, and he shivered under the weight of the pressure and attention of Venom, who coiled around Eddie’s body, marking him with his dark tendrils, squeezing Eddie’s torso in his approximation of a crushing hug. **I won’t let anyone have you… _never_. No one. I will rip off the heads of anyone and anything that stands in our way.**

Venom clenched around Eddie’s heart, and Eddie felt both that and a surge of feeling and trust in Venom. He sat back on his pillows and patted his arms, tightening his fingers around his arms where the vines held him.

“Hey… That will never happen. We will always be together.” Eddie assured his life mate. For Venom had become something that he found it difficult to fathom life without. Venom was his best friend and confidante and protector. The blackness coalesced and formed into half a torso from the vines on Eddie’s legs, arms and tummy. The slick eyes gazed into Eddie’s and he smiled his signature tender smile, reserved for those he cared about, which were sparingly few.

“We are Venom, right?” Eddie smirked. “I’m yours. As much as its creepy to say it…heh. It’s true” Eddie scoffed mirthlessly.

Venom’s head touched Eddie’s forehead in a soft bump, and they both closed their eyes and felt the surge of feedback between them. Venom sank deep into Eddie again and Eddie felt a smile take over his face, perhaps a bit too wide and Cheshire-like to be completely his own.

**Mine…. Eddie is mine….**

**And I am his….**


End file.
